Mimpi Buruk Deidara
by ErikaA-28
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika Kakuzu dijodohkaan dengan adiknya Deidara? Dan bagaimana bisa Kakuzu tidur di kamar Deidara? Kalau penasaran, baca aja


**Mimpi Buruk Deidara**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OC**

**A/N : pendatang baru, kalau ternyata ga lucu, maaf ya..silahkan membaca. Oia, Akatsuki ceritanya kaya ya. Jadi punya rumah gituu..**

Deidara menjodohkan Jennie(adik perempuannya) dengan Kakuzu. Jennie sedang bergalau-galau ria karna dijodohkan. Jennie dan Gaara(tau lah ya, si Kazekage yang punya kakak laki-laki yang super cakep, menurutku) saling mencintai.

"Ih. Aniki, Kenapa aku harus dijodohin sama kakek-kakek tua kayak dia sih? Mendingan juga sama Gaara, sudah cakep, jago bertarung lagi," kata Jennie sambil membayangkan wajah kazekage itu.

"Aku gak mau kamu sama Gaara," Kata Deidara dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Ih, umurku sama dia kan sudah jauh beda..kakak tega,ah." Balas Jennie penuh kesal.

Kakuzu menghela nafasnya dan berkata dengan tegasnya, "Hah. Kalo kamu jadi istriku, dijamin deh kamu kerja mati-matian cari uang." Lalu Deidara menginjak kaki Kakuzu.

"A-AAWW—" jerit Kakuzu. "uh. Maksudnya aku yang kerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kita kelak."

'kayaknya aku bakalan cari uang tiap hari deh' pikir Jennie.

"Ihh! Tapi kamu udah tua tau!" kata Jennie.

"Tapi aku kece," jawab Kakuzu santai sambil senyum sok keren.

Deidara melihat Kakuzu lalu seketika lambungnya ingin memuntahkan makanan lewat mulutnya(ya iya lah! Kan ga lucu kalo dari hidung -.-) dan ia memaksakan mulutnya untuk berkata, "B-benar itu."

"Aduh, kak. Gaada yang lebih bener, nih?" kata Jennie.

"Sudah-sudah. Terima aja." Jawab Deidara.

"Ah, kakak mah gitu.. Jangan lah.." balas Jennie dengan suara melasnya. Namun Deidara tidak menjawab dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Kakuzu sedang menghitung-hitung sesuatu lalu berkata, "Haah. Kalau ga salah..bulan lalu kamu pinjam uangku, kan?"

Jennie hanya menatap Kakuzu penuh kesal tanpa menjawab perkataan Kakuzu. Dan Kakuzu mengeluarkan bukunya yang berisi hutang para anggota akatsuki(lengkap dengan uang kas para anggotanya, loh.) dan berkata lagi, "nah kan, belum bayar."

Ya. Sama lagi, Jennie tidak menjawab lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Kakuzu pun hanya mengidipkan matanya dua kali karena bingung.

'Ya, mungkin besok saja deh..' pikir Kakuzu.

Dikamarnya Jennie, ia ngoceh-ngoceh sendiri karna kesal dengan Kakuzu yang sok kecakepan. Dan melihat pesan dari Gaara yang dari tiga jam lalu dan isi pesan itu, "Jennie.."

Lalu Jennie membalas pesannya, "Gaara, aku kangen.."

'Akhirnya bales juga' pikir Gaara. Dan Gaara membalas pesan dari Jennie, "aku juga.."

'Cerita gak ya..?' pikir Jennie karna Gaara pun tak tau kalau Jennie dijodohkan. Lalu akhirnya Jennie pun menceritakannya pada Gaara lewat SMS. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cetar membahana dari kamar Kakuzu.

"IIEEEEE! DIMANA?!" teriak Kakuzu karena tak menemukan benda yang ia cari.

"Apanya? Apanya yang dimana?" jawab Deidara yang langsung lari ke kamar Kakuzu.

"Uangku dimana?! Yang dolar!" jawab Kakuzu dengan keringat dingin yang menetes dari dahinya lalu ke bagian bawah hidungnya yang lalu dihisap oleh hidungnya.

Deidara memerhatikan Kakuzu dengan muka datar,sangat datar(wait. Dia masih ada hidungnya kok, maksudnya yang datar itu ekspresinya..) dan berkata sambil menunjuk tangan Kakuzu yang sedang menggenggam sesuatu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah uang dolar itu, " itu. Kau sedang menggenggamnya." Saat Kakuzu melihat tangannya, wajah gembiranya terpancar. Tapi mukanya langsung bingung dan memerhatikan tangannya lalu berkata, "kok bisa?" Deidara hanya menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan keluar kamar Kakuzu. Di sofa ruang tamu ada Jennie yang sedang menonton televisi.

Kakuzu merapihkan uangnya dan keluar kamarnya juga dan Deidara membisikkan Kakuzu sesuatu. Seketika mata Kakuzu berubah menjadi lambang uang(yang biasa di kartun, yang kayak gini '$') lalu duduk disamping Jennie. Sedangkan Deidara mengambil celengannya.

"Jennie..bagi uang dong.." kata Kakuzu sok melas.

Saat Deidara mendengarnya, ia keluar kamarnya sambil membawa celengan ayamnya itu dan aura-aura suramnya keluar. Kakuzu yang merasakan aura itu langsung berkata, "uhh..maksudnya, umm..apa ya? Uhh.. tabunganmu deh.."

Deidara melemparkan celengan ayamnya ke Kakuzu dan mengenai kepala Kakuzu dan pecah(celengannya..). Lalu Kakuzu melihat uang itu sambil mengambilnya dan berkata, "Arigatou!"

Deidara terdiam dan memerhatikan Kakuzu karena masih tidak percaya kalau ia melemparkan celengannya.

"hmm, uang itu untuk membayar hutangku aja, jangan minta lagi." Kata Jennie dengan santainya.

"HEE—" teriak Deidara yang terhenti karena tak kuat lagi dan akhirnya pingsan.

Kakuzu memegang tangan Jennie dan berkata dengan muka serius, "Jennie, aku janji. Kalo kamu pinjam uangku lagi, kau harus bayar tiga kali lipat!"

"Gak." Jawab Jennie dengan singkat dan jelas.

"Aku bisa bangkrut kalo nikah sama kamu." Lanjut Jennie. Kakuzu hanya menatap Jennie.

"Mendingan sama Gaara.." lanjutnya lagi sambil membayangkan wajah kazekage itu.

"Yaudah..aku ga keberatan.." jawab Kakuzu santai.

Deidara dengan ajaibnya terbangun dari pingsannya dan langsung membisikkan Kakuzu.

Kakuzu menatap Jennie dan berkata, "ke Restoran, yu."

Jennie menjawabnya, "Gak mau. Gak laper."

Kakuzu hanya menatap Jennie, 'yaudah deh. Ga masalah kalo gamau.' Pikirnya. Dan ia pergi ke kamar Deidara.

Jennie sedang asik-asiknya SMS-an sama Gaara. Tak lama kemudian Kakuzu keluar kamar Deidara dan menjahitkan gaun pesta untuk Jennie.

"Jennie, ini untukmu.." kata Kakuzu lembut.

Jennie mengambilnya dan berkata, "arigatou.."

"iya, itu untuk pesta pertunangan kita nanti" lanjut Kakuzu.

"HUAAA! Kakak jahat!" kata Jennie kesal yang lalu lari ke kamarnya.

Kakuzu hanya menonton televisi. Lalu Jennie yang haus keluar kamarnya dan mengambil minum lalu meminumnya(jelas lah ya-_-). Kakuzu berdiri lalu ke Kamar Deidara dan berdiskusi.

.

.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Deidara dan Kakuzu masih berdiskusi sedangkan Jennie sedang tiduran di sofa.

Lalu Kakuzu ketiduran namun Deidara tetap ngoceh-ngoceh tanpa henti. Deidara yang tersadar karena Kakuzu terlah tertidur memindahkan Kakuzu ke kasurnya dan tidur bersama. Saat Deidara mencoba untuk tidur, Kakuzu memeluk Deidara bagaikan guling empuk berambut kuning. Seketika semuanya berubah saat . . . Kakuzu mengeluarkan bunyi suci yang mengeluarkan bau sangat sedap setiap dua menit hingga pagi hari. Kamar Deidara penuh dengan bau suci itu sampai-sampai ia kehabisan oksigen. Jennie yang sudah bangun langsung menyiapkan makanan.

"Aniki, bangun.. sudah pagi.." panggil Jennie dari dapur.

Deidara tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi dan Kakuzu masih memeluknya.

"Masa belum bangun, sih?" gumam Jennie.

Tak lama Jennie memutuskan untuk membuka kamar Deidara. Seketika aroma dari gas Kakuzu terhirup oleh Jennie. Dan Kakuzu masih melakukan pengeluarkan gas yang diikuti bau suci itu. Lalu Jennie membangunkan Kakuzu dengan pancingan uang yang Deidara punya.

Lalu Kakuzu pun bangun dan mangambil uang itu. Deidara yang hampir mati karena kehabisan oksigen hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ah? Uang?" kata Kakuzu dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Buset. Ngapain kau deket-deket?! Ya ampun. Bau amat ini kamar?" kata Kakuzu yang sudah tidak memeluk Deidara dan kabur ke kamarnya. Dan Deidara hanya bisa pasrah.

"Aku.. permisi" kata Jennie yang langsung keluar karena sudah tak kuat dengan bau suci itu.

.

.

.

Setelah rapih semuanya, Kakuzu berkumpul bersama anggota akatsuki lainnya.

"Buset dah kamar si Deidara. Udah kayak gudang kentut, bau banget! Kentut mulu kali ya?" kata Kakuzu ke anggota lainnya.

"Terus ya, masa dia peluk-peluk aku? Mau yaoi-an apa?!" lanjut Kakuzu.

"ih.. jijik deh.." jawab para anggota akatsuki.

Jennie yang mendengarnya berfikir, 'ya ampun. Apa gak kebalik tuh?'

"Yaudah,yu. Cari kerjaan," kata Kakuzu.

"yuk, cap cuz." Jawab anggota akatsuki itu.

Kakuzu dan anggota akatsuki lainnya pun pergi dan Deidara keluar kamarnya dengan kantung mata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jennie, kamu sama Gaara aja ya. Kakak stress sama Kakuzu." Kata Deidara tak ada pilihan lain.

Saat Jennie mendengarnya, ia langsung keluar kamar dan menatap Deidara dengan mata bulat, "Serius nih?"

"Iya.." jawab Deidara.

Jennie langsung SMS-in Gaara untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Gaara yang membaca pesan dari Jennie langsung ke sana.

"Jennie, sebetulnya, semenjak kakak menjodohkanmu dengan Kakuzu, uang kakak menipis. Jadi…kakak pinjem uangmu, ya?" kata Deidara penuh harap.

"uhh..iya-iya. Tapi inget ya, kakak bilangnya pinjem." Jawab Jennie.

"Uh, gak jadi deh" jawab Deidara.

"Eh? Kenapa gak ja— Gaara?" kata Jennie yang terputus karena mendengar suara ketukkan pintu lalu membukanya. "kyaa- aku kangen deh.." kata Jennie sambil memeluk Gaara.

Gaara hanya tersenyum dan mencium bibir Jennie yang membuat pipi Jennie memerah.

Lalu, setelah Gaara melepaskan ciuman nya, Jennie berkata, "Gaara, aku ada permintaan.."

Gaara hanya menatap Jennie sambil tersenyum bagaikan berkata, "beritau aku.."

"Boleh minta pijitin gak? Aku..pegel.." kata Jennie lembut. Gaara mengangguk.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Deidara. Ia memindahkan meja lalu menaruh berbagai jenis koyo dan alat-alat pijat di meja itu. "silahkan dibeli. Harga murah. Kualitas terjamin. Cocok digunakan untuk pijat yang menginginkan hasil yang sempurna!" lanjutnya dengan bersemangat.

"Kami tidak butuh itu, kak.." jawab Jennie lalu menggandeng Gaara menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Ah~ Gaara.." kata Jennie dari dalam kamar.

Deidara yang curiga langsung berkata, "GAARA KAU KETERLALUAN!" lalu mendobrak pintu kamar Jennie. "jangan melakukannya sebelum umur—" perkataannya terputus saat melihat Gaara yang sedang memijit Jennie. "maksudnya..sebelum menggunakan koyo ini!" lanjut Deidara sambil memperlihatkan koyo itu.

"…" Jennie dan Gaara saling bertukar pandangan.

Deidara hanya bisa tertawa yang kedengarannya aneh.

**END**

**A/N : maaf ya kalau ga lucu, dan ya. Jennie di cerita ini itu Jennie.F-101. Oia, kalau masih banyak yang salah mohon maaf ya, pendatang baru nih, ehehe. Ah iya, kalau yang suka makasih ya..**


End file.
